


A Spot of Trickery

by ArethusaRay



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArethusaRay/pseuds/ArethusaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess tricks Becker into coming home with her only to discover an anomaly in her flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot of Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle, but I can't tell time or keep track of dates, so I think I'm a bit late. If you're curious, the prompt words were "shoes" and "danger"

Jess waited at her computer console trying to look busy for nearly an hour before she finally saw Becker leaving for the day. She grabbed her purse and dashed after him. She slowed down as she caught up to him, her heels skidding on the freshly waxed floor, and attempted to appear casual. “Hey, Becker, you on your way out?”

Becker regarded her bemusedly. “Yes, Jess, I was.”

“I’ll walk with you.” She adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and kept pace with him, her high heels clicking on the car park concrete. They reached her car first. She fumbled around in her bag. “Oh, drat. I can’t find my keys.”

“Are they in your bag?”

“No,” she sighed, hand still rummaging, “I bet I left them in my car again.”

Becker appeared concerned. “Do you have a spare set in your desk?”

“No, I keep the spare set in my flat. Oh, darn,” she looked down at her impractical shoes, “I guess I’ll just have to walk home and grab them.”

“Come on,” he chuckled and took her by the arm, “I’ll drive you to get them.”

She smiled and walked with him to his car while maintaining their linked arms. They made small talk on the way to Jess’ flat. Becker parked out front. Jess sat patiently looking at him. Becker raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you going in?”

“Come with me?”

Becker frowned and opened his mouth to ask why, then decided against it. He grabbed his gun from the holster under the seat and opened the door.

“Becker, you don’t need your gun; we’re just going upstairs to grab my key.”

He frowned but left his gun in the car. They walked upstairs, Jess unlocked the front door and held it open to let Becker in. He turned slowly, taking in his surroundings and whistled appreciatively. “Nice place.”

“Thanks!”

“Erm, Jess?”

“Yeah?”

“If your keys are in the car, what did you use to unlock the front door?”

Jess frowned at the keys in her hand. “Oops. I’m a bit of a flake sometimes. Oh well. As long as you’re here, would you like a drink?”

Becker sighed as if he was considering being annoyed by her ruse, so Jess put on her best “cute and innocent” expression. Becker smiled at her. “Alright, I suppose as long as I’m already here I’ll stay for a drink.”

“Lovely.” Jess marched toward the kitchen, Becker followed. She was very conscious of how these shoes made her legs look and the sway of her hips as she walked. She hoped Becker noticed, too. They barely made it into the kitchen when they heard a large crash in the living room behind them. They both jumped and swung around to see a large, angry Nicrosaurus growling at them. Jess shrieked. Becker grabbed her shoulders and steered her away from the creature. 

“In there!” Jess pointed toward the open bedroom door with a trembling hand. Becker shoved her toward the door while keeping his eyes on the dinosaur. He backed into the bedroom after her, slammed and locked the door. 

“’You don’t need your gun, we’re just going upstairs,’” Becker said in a high-pitched falsetto. Then he smiled apologetically at Jess.

She laughed nervously. 

“We’ll be fine, Jess.” He fumbled for his radio. “Dammit, I left the radio in the car!”

The Nicrosaurus slammed into the door. It shuddered but didn’t splinter. Jess crawled onto the bed and quaked. “I don’t want to die here, Becker.”

He crossed to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. “Don’t worry, Jess. We’ll be okay.”

She wrapped her arms around him and fought back tears. Becker pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. She leaned into him and kissed back. Her hands gripped his hair, he pulled on the buttons of her cardigan. She kicked her heels off and fumbled with his belt buckle. 

“If I’m going to die here, fine, but I’m not dying without shagging you first,” Jess breathed.

Becker pulled back and searched her eyes. “We’re not going to die.”

“I don’t care.”

Jess pushed him onto his back and tugged his trousers down. Becker slid his hands up her thighs and tugged her nylons off. Jess reached her hand into his boxers, grasped his hard length, and stroked. He slipped his fingers into her panties and inside of her. Jess groaned into his mouth. She positioned herself above him and directed his cock into her wet vagina. She rocked her hips back and forth. Becker growled in the back of his throat and flipped Jess over. He thrust deep inside her. She moaned in pleasure and dug her nails into his back, leaving marks that would last for days. Becker kissed her throat and neck as he reached one hand under her blouse and kneaded her breast. 

The Nicrosaurus rammed the door several more times, but Jess and Becker didn’t notice. Jess reached her climax first, Becker did not slow his rhythm. She tilted her head back in ecstasy. He let go and groaned his own orgasm. They remained wrapped in each other’s arms, their hands groped at the other’s body. Jess pulled Becker’s shirt off, then kicked his pants all the way off with her toes. He slipped her blouse over her head. 

Just as they began round two, Matt Anderson broke through the door. “Jess, are you in here? Are you okay-oh.”

Jess and Becker froze mid-thrust. Becker adjusted himself to cover Jess and groped for the sheet that was just beyond his reach. 

Before Matt could stop them, Connor and Abby ran up behind him. 

“I got the creature through and locked the anomaly. Did you find Jess?” Connor asked, looking at Matt.

Abby gasped, then turned her back to the couple, “Connor . . .”

Connor noticed what Matt was staring at and Abby was avoiding staring at. “Oh. Hey guys.” He gave a half wave.

Jess gave a small wave in return. It seemed to break Matt’s trance. He slowly closed the door, which hung crookedly on the frame. 

After a long moment, Jess whispered in Becker’s ear, “Maybe this is inappropriate, but I don’t really want you to stop.”

Becker kissed her.

Matt, Connor, and Abby heard moaning from inside the bedroom and backed slowly out of the flat.


End file.
